Scrambled Ed/Script
looks over a toothpick model of a bridge. He rubs his eyes, and places a toothpick with a triangular banner on it on top of one of the bridges posts. Edd: tired "Complete." stops a timer "In only fourteen hours and seven minutes." looks straight ahead, dazed. Edd: "Sleepy, sleepy sleepy." puts his head on his desk and goes to sleep. Suddenly, a loud crash comes, and we see that somebody has put a foot through Edd's door. Despite this, Edd is so tired he doesn't awaken. Eddy: "There's a knob, Ed." opens the door. "Double D! Are you sitting for this one?" is sitting, but he is so exhausted that he takes no notice and simply continues to snore. Eddy: "Good! The biggest cash cow ever to be milked is on our doorstep!" down on the bed "Not one to gloat, but, man, am I good." goes over to the sleeping Edd and looks at him. Eddy: "I see a big sign over a ocean world: Ed's Sea Ranch!" continues sleeping, blissfully unaware of Eddy's plans. Eddy: "Is he sleeping?" annoyed "The least you could do is humor me, Double D!" Ed: worried "Oh, this may not be Double D at all, Eddy, but a clone, put on this planet to–" flicks Ed away. He then pushes Edd's nose to the table until Edd awakens. Edd: "Sleepy sleepy sleepy." collapses into the gentle arms of sleep again. Eddy: "C'mon, Sockhead, I need you pal! Ed's Sea World, I tell ya!" doesn't awaken. "What a lump." Ed: "Why thank you Eddy." pulls out Edd's labeler and uses it to tape Edd's eyes open. Ed: "Hello Double D." Eddy: "Now that I got your attention, I need you to figure out the plans for–" Ed and Eddy: "–Ed's Sea Ranch!" strain on Edd's eyelids becomes too great for the tape, and the tape breaks. Edd: his eyes and yawning "Sleepy sleepy sleepy." confluence of yawns makes its rounds among the three friends. Eddy: Ed "Hey, grab Double D! We got work to do." Ed: "Right behind you, Eddy." ---- motors into the woods and stops. He jumps on Edd's back, and Ed continues to drag Edd forward through the woods, Eddy riding on Edd. Eddy: "No kid can resist otters, and dolphins, and maybe a giant shark exhibit? Who likes the shark exhibit!" runs into the creek. "What the?" Ed: "Location, location, location." a drenched Edd out "Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." Eddy: "Okay, We got a spot. So what's next, Double D?" Edd: awake "Build a pen to house the aquatic creatures." Ed: "Oh! I got one!" pulls open his jacket to reveal a fridge, and takes out a bottle of mustard. "Alley-oop!" squeezes the mustard, and a pencil eeks out. "Here's your mustard, Double D." mutters unintelligibly and takes the mustard. Eddy: annoyed "He asked for a pen!" Ed: "He asked for mustard, Eddy. Do you have corn in your ears, mister?" Eddy: "What's that supposed to mean?" Ed: "Oh, look! Double D is planning!" Edd: in his sleep "Land water pounds per square inch containment." Eddy: "We're gonna be rich! You could buy a chin, Ed! Think of it!" Edd: the plans and waking up a little "Elementary." Eddy: "Woohoo!" stares at the plans. Edd: him a list "Supplies and materials." Eddy: "What would we do without you, Double D?" Ed: "Live the life of Riley?" Eddy: "Shut up Ed." drags Ed off to fetch the supplies. ---- Edd: "Sleepy sleepy sleepy." wakens long enough to shift his position on the rock he is on. Ed: "Supplies!" dumps the supplies on top of Edd. Eddy: "We got everything on the list Double D, now what?" spotting Edd anywhere "Where's...where's Double D?" realizing "Lemme guess. He's under the supplies, right Ed?" Ed: "Yep!" hits him with the rolled-up list. "Did you get it, Eddy?" Eddy: "We need Double D, Ed." kicks Ed into the pile "To realize my dream of Ed's Sea Ran–" Ed: Edd's rock on Eddy "Found him." Eddy: dazed "I'm okay, 'cause I'm gonna be rich." a muffler out and staring at the plan "Now let's see, where does this doohickey go?" Ed: "I'll get the other stuff." Eddy: Edd upright "I can't read your plans. Where's this thing go?" Edd: nonsense "Attach it spefically to the barsh-niggum abitalluby tim." falls asleep, and Eddy hits him with the muffler. "Parallel to the car seat!" goes to sleep again, this time with an aching head. Eddy: "Thank you." climbs up a tower of stuff to place it in the indicated position. Eddy: "Woohoo! Thar she blows! All we need now are some exhibits." building in question is a large arc. Both sides are made up of various household implements, and in the center hangs a sign reading "Ed's Sea Ranch." Eddy: sweetly "Oh Double D? Where do I find some sea creatures?" shaking the tired Edd "Stinky sea fish, Double D!" Edd: "Tired. Bed. Spongy. Sea." droops and nods off. Eddy: "Of course! The greatest of all creatures! Sea-bed sponges!" a problem "Where do you get sponges?" Ed: "Oh oh oh me me me!" Eddy: "Ed." Ed: "At my house!" Eddy: "No way!" Ed: "No lie." pulls Eddy with him. Eddy: "Sweet." Edd: alone "Sleepy sleepy sleepy." begins to snore again. nobody watching, the arc collapses. The stream is dammed and runs dry. Fish are seen dying, and it seems as though Ed's Sea World is an impossible, nonexistent dream. ---- hauls Eddy into his bedroom and throws him on a chair. Eddy: babbling "Photos with the sea sponge, 25¢, Double D! You got a camera, go get–" that Edd's not with them "Where's Double D?" Ed: "Do not adjust your set." runs out. Eddy: him "Hurry, Ed, we need Double–" Ed: back with Edd "Ssh! He is sawing logs, the little dickens." sets Edd on his sofa, and Edd slips off. Eddy: "What took ya?" Ed: "I read books, Eddy." Eddy: "Back to business, Ed! Where's those sponges?" Ed: his hands over Eddy's mouth "SSSHH!" whispering "The walls have ears, Eddy. Follow me." drags Eddy into the bathroom. Edd: out from under the chair "Oh, sleepy, sleepy, sleepy." Ed's bed "Bed." heads over to the bed. Pulling away the covers, he sees the horror that lies beneath. Edd: "Not if it was the last bed on earth." ---- tears the wallpaper away from one of his bathroom's walls, revealing a stash of sponges. Eddy: "It's the mother lode!" Ed: "I collect sponges, Eddy." Eddy: ecstatic "Double D! Check this out!" pulls a sponge from the pile, and the pile collapses onto him. ---- Jimmy: a nurse's uniform "After you, doctor." Sarah: a doctor, entering her room "Thank you, nurse." Jimmy: "AAAAHHH!" and Sarah catch sight of Edd, collapsed in Sarah's bed. Sarah: the verge of throttling Edd "DOUBLE D, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Edd: exhausted "I'm azleepy sleepy sleepy..." trails off and goes back to sleep. Jimmy: "Hmm. A severe case of exhaustion, don't you think?" Sarah: "I'm the doctor, and I say he's dead!" shakes Edd, and the boy shifts in her bed. Sarah: "He's worser than I thought! Let's operate!" imitating a siren, drags him out of the house in a wagon which serves as an ambulance. As they go past, Eddy heaves the garage door open. Eddy: "Double D?" Ed:'' up from under a stepping stone'' "Double D?" ---- Sarah: "Double D?" is stretched out on a table. Sarah uses her hands to pry open his mouth. Jimmy: "Egads! Shouldn't you be wearing gloves?" Sarah: "No time. His brain's broken!" Jimmy: "Holy smoke! Brain surgery!" Sarah: "Come on, Nurse, move it!" hauls a purse onto the table. "Glue." hands the glue over. "Mallet." gives the mallet. "Faster!" Jimmy: a saw "Now let's fix that brain!" is suddenly dragged off the table. Sarah: "Huh? WE FOUND HIM FIRST!" Eddy: holding Edd by the legs "Take a hike! His brain belongs to us." nods assent. While he's nodding, Kevin steals the brainy Ed-boy. ---- Kevin: Edd behind him "I'll knock two points off your dork rating if you figure out what's up with my bike chain." chain has clearly fallen off the gears. Edd: shakes Edd's head and Edd recites dentistry "Liberally apply toothpaste for cleaner, brighter teeth." Kevin: "Toothpaste? Radical." drops Edd, and Rolf grabs the exhausted boy. ---- are in Rolf's garden, which has become infested with lobsters. Rolf: "Look Ed-boy! Lobsters! Look! Am I crazy? Rolf's garden has been cursed!" plucks a carrot, and water spurts up "Do you see? A fountain! Look! A cure for Rolf's curse, Ed-boy?" Edd: "Hot wax for more manageable follicles." Rolf: "Ah, yes, the wax. Simple, yes. Thank you!" he has lobsters clamped to him, he screams in pain "Scourge of the seas! Release Rolf! Nana, find the pliers!" runs away, and Edd curls up against a tree. Edd: "Sleepy sleepy sleepy." peeks out from behind the tree. Jonny: "Be brave, Plank. Double D will help." Edd "Double D? Can you help us?" lifts his bleary eyes. Jonny: "It's a little embarrassing." whispering "Um, Plank's got this growth." is indeed growing a twig. "Is it serious?" laughs hysterically, and then climbs on top of Jonny's head, where he settles down to sleep. Jonny: "Double D was laughing with you, not at you, Plank! You're silly." he walks away, Ed grabs Edd and yanks him away. ---- Ed: the lane, handing Edd to Eddy "One Double D, hold the onions!" Eddy: to drag Edd away "Gimme him! We gotta finish our Sea Ran–" force pulls in the opposite direction "Whoa!" Kevin: on Edd's arm "This dork owes me a bike chain!" Eddy: on to Edd's legs alongside Ed "He's my dork, leggo!" Sarah: the scene "Look, Jimmy, our patient!" Jimmy: "I wanna take his temperature!" and Jimmy join the tug-of-war, using Edd's free arm as their pressure point. Eddy: "Leave Double D alone! He's ours!" Sarah: "He's sick! Gimme 'im!" comes upon the scene, lobsters attached to his body. The tug-of-war stops as the parties look at him. Rolf: "Ed-boy! A moment of your time? Ow, Eee! Never use hot wax to soothe enraged lobsters. Thank you. NANA! HAS THE WATER COME TO A BOIL YET?" runs away. Jonny: to use hedge clippers on Plank's twig "Rolf's weird, huh Plank?" Plank: suddenly gurgles out of a knothole in the fence. Jonny: "Uh-oh, trouble!" Plank: Jonny: "Something's dammed the creek causing it to flood the cul-de-sac?" Plank: Jonny: "Do you think so?" puts Plank's growth in the knothole, stopping the flow. "A little wet, but I'm okay!" pats his friend. "Thanks to you!" holes open, water spurting through. "Holy cow! AAH! AAH! AAH!" levee breaks, flooding the cul-de-sac. Ed: "Sea Ranch! I am Neptune, King of–" wave hits them, stopping Ed from speaking further. ---- looks out her window and yawns. She stares despondently at the waterlogged cul-de-sac. The Ed's Sea Ranch sign floats by overhead. On top of the sign sit Jonny, Rolf, and many barnyard animals, including Rolf's goat, a pig, a cow, and five chickens. The sun beats down heavily on the makeshift raft. Rolf: "How long have we been adrift, Jonny?" Jonny: "Plank says, beats me!" Rolf: his chin "Rolf's premature facial hair burdens him." and Sarah float past on another piece of wood. Jimmy: "My tummy's cramping! I'm so hungry, I'd even eat processed cheese!" Rolf: "Rolf's belly would like food too." looks around the raft at his various animals. His gaze then alights upon Jonny. Before Rolf's very eyes, Jonny's head is transformed into a magnificent roast turkey. Jonny: "How ya holding up, Rolf?" Rolf: "If we do not find dry land soon, I will have to feast upon your succulent...noggin." Jonny: and a little creeped out "Okay...Let's go check the fishing net, Plank." grabs a giant fishing net and heaves it aboard. In the net are Edd, Eddy, and some lobsters. Rolf: "Quick Jonny, get the stick!" Ed: "Ahoy!" leaps from the water. "It is I, Neptune!" reenters the water. Eddy: "He's a natural. Ed could be the star attraction for Ed's Sea Ranch!" Edd: tired, but less exhausted "Persistent, aren't we?" Ed: again "King of the sea!" Rolf: "Did you find the stick, Jonny?" sound of something being hit is heard. Category:Season 2